omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Coronation Street
1960 Coronation Street 1964 Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks 1963 Dr. Who 1965 Pardon the Expression 1967 Turn Out the Lights 1981 K-9 and Company 1985 EastEnders The Brothers McGregor Albion Market 1988 CivvyStreet 1991 Timewyrm: Genesys Timewyrm: Exodus Timewyrm: Apocalypse Timewyrm: Revelation 1992 Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible Cat's Cradle: Warhead Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark Nightshade Love and War Transit 1993 Dimensions in Time The Highest Science The Pit Deceit Lucifer Rising White Darkness Shadowmind Birthright Iceberg Blood Heat The Dimension Riders The Left-Handed Hummingbird 1994 Conundrum No Future Tragedy Day Legacy Theatre of War All-Consuming Fire Blood Harvest Strange England First Frontier St Anthony's Fire Falls the Shadow Parasite Goth Opera Evolution Venusian Lullaby The Crystal Bucephalus State of Change Decalog 1995 Warlock Set Piece Infinite Requiem Sanctuary Human Nature Original Sin Sky Pirates! Zamper Toy Soldiers Head Games The Also People Shakedown The Romance of Crime The Ghosts of N-Space Time of Your Life Dancing the Code The Menagerie System Shock The Sorcerer's Apprentice Invasion of the Cat-People Managra Millennial Rites The Empire of Glass Lords of the Storm Decalog 2: Lost Property 1996 Just War Warchild Sleepy Death and Diplomacy Happy Endings GodEngine Christmas on a Rational Planet Return of the Living Dad The Death of Art Damaged Goods Bad Therapy Downtime The Man in the Velvet Mask The English Way of Death The Eye of the Giant The Sands of Time Killing Ground The Scales of Injustice The Shadow of Weng-Chiang Twilight of the Gods Speed of Flight The Plotters Cold Fusion Decalog 3: Consequences 1997 So Vile a Sin Eternity Weeps The Room with No Doors Lungbarrow The Dying Days Oh No It Isn't! Dragons' Wrath Beyond the Sun Ship of Fools Down Deadfall Ghost Devices Mean Streets Burning Heart A Device of Death The Dark Path The Well-Mannered War Decalog 4: Re-Generations Decalog 5: Wonders The Eight Doctors Vampire Science The Bodysnatchers Genocide War of the Daleks Alien Bodies The Devil Goblins from Neptune The Murder Game The Ultimate Treasure Business Unusual Illegal Alien The Roundheads 1998 EastEnders Revealed Tempest Walking to Babylon Oblivion The Medusa Effect Dry Pilgrimage The Sword of Forever Another Girl, Another Planet Beige Planet Mars Where Angels Fear Kursaal Option Lock Longest Day Legacy of the Daleks Dreamstone Moon Seeing I Placebo Effect Vanderdeken's Children The Scarlet Empress The Janus Conjunction Beltempest The Face of the Enemy Eye of Heaven The Witch Hunters The Hollow Men Catastrophea Mission: Impractical Zeta Major Dreams of Empire Last Man Running Matrix The Infinity Doctors Short Trips 1999 Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death The Mary-Sue Extrusion Dead Romance Tears of the Oracle Return to the Fractured Planet The Joy Device Twilight of the Gods The Face-Eater The TaintÂ Demontage Revolution Man Dominion Unnatural History Autumn Mist Interference: Book One (Shock Tactic) Interference: Book Two (The Hour of the Geek) The Blue Angel The Taking of Planet 5 Frontier Worlds Salvation The Wages of Sin Deep Blue Players Millennium Shock Storm Harvest The Final Sanction City at World's End Divided Loyalties Corpse Marker More Short Trips 2000 Parallel 59 The Shadows of Avalon The Fall of Yquatine Coldheart The Space Age The Banquo Legacy The Ancestor Cell The Burning Casualties of War The Turing Test Endgame Last of the Gaderene Tomb of Valdemar Verdigris Grave Matter Heart of TARDIS Prime Time Imperial Moon Festival of Death Independence Day The King of Terror Short Trips and Sidesteps 2001 Father Time Escape Velocity EarthWorld Vanishing Point Eater of Wasps The Year of Intelligent Tigers The Slow Empire Dark Progeny The City of the Dead Grimm Reality The Adventuress of Henrietta Street The Quantum Archangel Bunker Soldiers Rags The Shadow in the Glass Asylum Superior Beings Byzantium! Bullet Time Psi-ence Fiction Dying in the Sun Instruments of Darkness 2002 Mad Dogs and Englishmen Hope Anachrophobia Trading Futures The Book of the Still The Crooked World History 101 Camera Obscura Time Zero The Infinity Race Relative Dementias Drift Palace of the Red Sun Amorality Tale Warmonger Ten Little Aliens Combat Rock The Suns of Caresh Heritage Fear of the Dark 2003 The Domino Effect Reckless Engineering The Last Resort Timeless Emotional Chemistry Blue Box Loving the Alien The Colony of Lies Wolfsbane Deadly Reunion 2004 Sometime Never... Halflife The Tomorrow Windows The Sleep of Reason The Deadstone Memorial Empire of Death The Eleventh Tiger Synthespians The Algebra of Ice The Indestructible Man 2005 Doctor Who: Children in Need To the Slaughter The Gallifrey Chronicles Match of the Day Island of Death Spiral Scratch Fear Itself World Game The Time Travellers Atom Bomb Blues The Clockwise Man The Monsters Inside Winner Takes All The Deviant Strain Only Human The Stealers of Dreams 2006 Torchwood Totally Doctor Who Tardisodes The Stone Rose The Feast of the Drowned The Resurrection Casket The Nightmare of Black Island The Art of Destruction The Price of Paradise I Am a Dalek 2007 The Infinite Quest The Sarah Jane Adventures Sting of the Zygons The Last Dodo Wooden Heart Forever Autumn Sick Building Wetworld Wishing Well The Pirate Loop Peacemaker Made of Steel The Spaceship Graveyard Alien Arena The Time Crocodile The Corinthian Project The Crystal Snare War of the Robots Dark Planet The Haunted Wagon Train 2008 Martha in the Mirror Snowglobe 7 The Many Hands Ghosts of India The Doctor Trap Shining Darkness The Story of Martha Beautiful Chaos The Eyeless Revenge of the Judoon Lost Luggage Second Skin The Dragon King The Horror of Howling Hill 2009 Torchwood: Children of Earth Dreamland K-9 Judgement of the Judoon The Slitheen Excursion Prisoner of the Daleks The Taking of Chelsea 426 Autonomy The Krillitane Storm The Sontaran Games The Dust of Ages The Graves of Mordane The Colour of Darkness The Depths of Despair The Vampire of Paris The Game of Death The Planet of Oblivion The Picture of Emptiness The Art of War The End of Time The Doctor Who Stories 2010 Sarah Jane's Alien Files EastEnders: E20 East Street The Road to Coronation Street Judgement of the Judoon The Slitheen Excursion Prisoner of the Daleks The Taking of Chelsea 426 Autonomy The Krillitane Storm Apollo 23 Night of the Humans The Forgotten Army Nuclear Time The King's Dragon The Glamour Chase The Coming of the Terraphiles Code of the Krillitanes Claws of the Macra The Coldest War Judoon Monsoon Empire of the Wolf The Weeping Angels 2011 Torchwood: Miracle Day Dead of Winter The Way Through the Woods Hunter's Moon Touched by an Angel Paradox Lost Borrowed Time The Silent Stars Go By Heart of Stone The Good, the Bad and the Alien The Underwater War Web in Space 2012 Dark Horizons Horror of the Space Snakes Extra Time Magic of the Angels The Angel's Kiss 2013 Plague of the Cybermen The Dalek Generation Shroud of Sorrow The Silurian Gift Summer Falls The Devil in the Smoke 2014 The Ghosts of Ian Beale Engines of War The Blood Cell Silhouette The Crawling Terror How to be a Time Lord - the Official Guide 2015 Royal Blood Big Bang Generation Deep Time Time Trips (The Collection) The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who The Time Lord Letters The Dangerous Book of Monsters Time Lord Fairy Tales The Legends of Ashildr 2016 Class In the Blood Night of the Kraken Terror Moon The Legends of River Song The Official Cookbook Whographica: An infographic guide to space and time A History of Humankind: The Doctor's Official Guide Twelve Doctors of Christmas The Whoniverse 2017 Kat & Alfie: Redwater EastEnd meets WestEnd The Shining Man Diamond Dogs Plague City Doctor Who Myths & Legends 2018 The Good Doctor Molten Heart Combat Magicks